


Mrs. Nelson

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	Mrs. Nelson

There’s this primal look he gets when he’s hungry for her, his head tilts down and he looks up at her through his lashes, his eyes darken, and his mouth slightly parts, he’ll flick his tongue across the back of his teeth then in a flash it settles as he carefully analyzes the movements of his prey. He tries to keep a noncommittal pose with subtle to no movements, so not attract attention to his desires to those around him. She learns this look quickly, the first time she experienced it she could hardly keep her knees from giving way; when he catches and holds her gaze he’ll tilt his head slightly to the left, there is a hint of a smirk and his intentions are clear and it’s time to leave.  
They are silent for most of the car ride home, when they are close his hand carefully pushes up the skirt of her dress and he places his hand on her naked upper thigh, as they approach their street he lightly strokes and caresses her inner thigh all while keeping is eyes on the road ahead, she scoots down a little in her seat and sighs wanton, his hand slides slowly and higher up her inner thigh until he cups her, feeling the dampness of her lace panties he massages her slowly and her legs part further to allow him better access, but now they are pulling into their drive and he removes his hand to park, he opens the door and steps out of the car, as he walks around she takes the brief moment to adjust her skirt, the door opens and he extends his hand out to her which she takes, their quiet, he walks her to their front door, he unlocks it and allows her to enter first, she steps in setting down her purse on the side table in their foyer, she stands looking in the mirror hanging above the table removing her earrings, there is only light from the moon casting in from the window above the front door, she sees him come up and stand behind her, he shrugs off his blazer tossing it to land on the chair to their left, he looks in the mirror at her their eyes lock as he loosens his tie with his right hand. His mouth parted and his tongue flicks over the back of his teeth, she raise her eyebrow a fraction, he steps forward pressing his hard body to hers, his left arm wrapping around her just under her breasts to hold her in place, he smooth’s her hair off to the right and drags his lips from her ear down her neck, he feels her shiver and grips her tighter.  
He places a soft kiss on the nape of her neck, his left hand travels up to her breast squeezing and massaging her through the fabric of her dress, his right hand slides around her waist and down to pull up the skirt of her dress, she leans back into him she reaching back with her left hand holding the side of his neck as he breathes her in, their eyes lock in the mirror as he rubs his fingers over her, he massages a little harder causing her hips to buck and she tugs lightly on his hair, she watches as his eyes flick down and he starts to drag his tongue down the side of her neck and back up, she’s so lost in the sensation coursing through her body that she gasps when his fingers find her slick gliding over her clit with ease.  
She leans back further into him allowing him more access to her neck, he sucks a nibbles on her sweet spots as he continues to rub circles on her clit, he slips one finger in and she jolts forward her body pushing against the table, he slides his finger out and back over her clit, his hand flat as he rubs her to the point of delirium, she hunches over her hands now pressed flat on the table as he rubs faster, she can feel how much he wants her and knows it won’t be long until he takes her. His left hand is now bracing against the mirror, he presses his erection hard into her as he rubs her clit and he’s watching her in the mirror, her eyes are closed tight and she’s whimpering his name, he grinds his body into hers until she come’s undone.  
She’s breathing heavily and he is still rubbing her as he sucks on her neck, “Finn..” she says breathless.  
He knows what she wants, but it’s all in goodtime. He removes his hand and she stands up a little straighter as her breathing evens, they are watching each other in the mirror as he pushes her hair off to the side and unzips her dress, he pushes it over her shoulders and places a kiss between her shoulder blades, she brings her arms out of the dress and he pushes it down over her hips and it drops to the floor, she turns to face him and pulls him by the tie and leads him up stairs to their bedroom.   
Once in their room she turns to face him and pulls him roughly by his tie so his body is flush against hers, his hands fall to her waist as they explore each other’s mouths, its long and slow and their moaning into one another. Her hands drop to his belt, she unbuckles it and unbuttons his jeans, she pushes them down, he shimmies out of them while he nibbles on her bottom lip, he steps out of them as he walks her backwards towards the bed, she snakes her hand down his chest and palms him roughly, he growls so low he stops kissing her, his mouth parted forehead resting against hers as she works him, “Rae..” he says breathless, she stops and crashes her lips to his, he wraps his arms around her as the kiss deepens, he unclasps her bra and pulls it off and tosses it to the side, he runs his hands from around her back cupping her breasts, he rolls her nipples between his fingers and an insatiable moan escapes her lips into his mouth, he pushes her on to the bed with a little force and she sits up on her elbows watching him, he undoes his tie looking down at her and drops it on the floor, he slowly unbuttons his shirt her eyes raking down his body, when he gets to the last button she can see his erect cock poking through the top of his boxer’s, she sits up, and gestures for him to come close, he does as he is told; she runs her hands up his chest and pushes his shirt off his shoulders it soon hitting the floor, she drags her nails down his chest as she looks up at him, she pulls his boxers down and he closes his eyes biting his lower lip in anticipation.  
She rubs her hands back up his chest again and drags her nails back down, he opens his eyes as she continues to tease him, their eyes lock, and just when he thinks she going to go back up his chest she wraps her hand around him and takes him in her mouth, his head rolls back as she sucks and swirls her tongue around him, she takes him deep and his hips thrust forward, his hands trying not to grip her hair to roughly, she licks him base to tip before using her hand to stroke him slowly, he pushes her hand away and pushes her softly down on the bed, she scoots herself up towards the head board, and he steps out of his boxers and crawls up the bed, crawls up her body kissing her sensitive areas along the way.  
He places a delicate kiss in between her breasts and the feather light sensation causes her to roll her head back, he sucks and laps on her right nipple, her fingers threading through his hair as she grinds into him feeling his taut cock digging into her, he holds himself up with his left hand his lips centimeters from hers and he traces the curve of her top lip with his tongue. He kisses her hard as he’s rubbing himself between her wet folds teasing her, when he finally pushes in a they both gasp, his lips hovering over hers barely touching as he begins to thrust..  
Its slow at first but soon they fall into their rhythm, her legs locked around him, her right hand holding onto his shoulder, her left is laced through his right as he pins it down, squeezing it with each thrust, their breathing rough and fast, she digs her nails into his shoulders and he knows she’s close, “say it” she cries.  
He kisses her hard, and as he pushes himself to go harder they are just panting into each other’s mouths, he’s close and knows what to say to bring her over with him, her nails dig deeper into his shoulder and the pain is overwhelmed by pleasure and he says it, “Mrs. Nelson” he whispers and in two thrust they are both moaning in ecstasy, he slows down but is still moving inside of her, he smooth’s her hair out of her face and kisses her tenderly, she squeezes their locked hands and he pulls out of the kiss, a cheeky grin forming on his face, “am I going to have to say it every time?” he asks, she’s asked him to say it since the day he proposed.  
“No” she smiles and pushes back his damp fringe, “but it makes me come harder”  
Finn snorts a little laugh, “then I have no problem saying it every time” he said and kissed her lightly.  
“So are you ready to become Mrs. Nelson?”  
“Yeah” she sighed happily leaning up to kiss him.  
“Are you ready to go again?” she whispers against his lips.  
“Oh yeah” he mumbled squeezing their locked hands.


End file.
